


Not a Self-Rescuing Princess

by majesticduxk



Series: flashfic [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha!Sam, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Sex, Pack, Show level violence, alpha!Castiel, alpha!alistair, beta!rowena, hurt!Dean, omega!dean, shifting, were!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Dean gets kidnapped by rival pack cause he’s an Omega and they need more pups cause their pack is shrinking and Dean’s hurt in fighting off advances and his Alphas come in and rescue him, pissed off that the rival pack dared take and hurt /their/ Omega. </p><p>Then they take Dean home and comfort and care for him, snuggling him and lots of fluff and comforting :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12lostrosesofautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12lostrosesofautumn/gifts).



> this is a very belated birthday gift for [12rosesofautumn](www.tumblr.com/12rosesofautumn)
> 
> hope you like it

“Have you seen Dean?” Castiel knew he’d fail to keep the edge of fear out of his voice, and Sam reacted to it immediately, hackles rising and voice little more than a growl.

“When, Cas! When would I have seen him! All I’ve done for-fucking-ever-“

“-the last two weeks.” Even distressed, Castiel couldn’t stop himself correcting his alpha’s exaggerations.

“-is try to negotiate our pack grounds.”

Sam finally looked up from where he’d collapsed on the sofa. His face was lined exhaustion, but Castiel didn’t feel bad, and it made his voice sharp.

“I know that, Sam. It’s what we’ve all been doing. You, me, Dean, and all the betas. The entire pack.”

Sam snarled at his mate, but didn’t bother arguing. 

“But I really don’t care how tired you are, Sam.”

“That hurts, Cas, that really hurts.”

“Because Dean went out at lunch time to run the borders and I haven’t seen him since.”

Sam did sit upright at that. “Who was with him?”

“Oh you know, everyone Dean would allow to protect him.”

The words were flippant, but Sam stood his ground, staring at Castiel. Finally, Castiel looked away. “No one.”

Sam was on his feet and had Castiel backed against the wall. “What do you mean _no one_? Why the fuck didn’t he have a guard?”

With lightning speed, their positions were reversed, Sam’s back pressing uncomfortable against the dresser. “Because a certain pack _alpha_ has a habit of letting his spoilt omega do whatever the fuck he pleases, and so the rest of the pack let’s Dean do what he wants.”

Snarling, Castiel backed away. Taking a few steadying breaths, he waited until his teeth and claws withdrew, before turning back to Sam, voice now a little more controlled. 

“It doesn’t matter why. Not now. What matters is that Dean is missing and we need to find him.”

He was, however, talking to Sam’s tail. Castiel quickly shifted and followed his mate.

~o~

When Dean awoke he was in human form. Which was weird, as last thing he remembered he was running the borders, and that had definitely been on four paws. He hadn’t shifted accidently in… well, since he was a pup. Shaking his head, Dean bit back a curse, because his head hurt – fuck! His head really hurt, but when he went to rub it, he couldn’t move his hand. 

Ignoring the pain, Dean sat upright, because, what? 

Abruptly, Dean shook off the last of his languor as he took in his surroundings. He was in what looked to be a cellar. Was certainly cold enough – and he was tied up, and, to his abject humiliation, he’d obviously been knocked out. 

As memories nipped at the edge of his mind, he growled. How had he not noticed them? They must have been trailing him before they attacked him. Was he becoming a city wolf already? Next a fucking _house dog_ would be able to get at him unawares. 

But these wolves, whoever they were, knew what they were doing. Pulling at his hands again, he sighed. The cuffs were silver, he could feel it sapping at his strength even as he lay there, but lined in silk, so while it was uncomfortable, they didn’t _burn_. 

He made himself relax. At least that explained why he was two footed right now. Of course it was still a fucking pain in the ass, as he couldn’t fucking shift with the silver on him, but Dean was sensible, and there was no point in wasting energy when he was already sore and tired. Closing his eyes, he catalogued his aches and pains: possible concussion, bruised ribs, but probably not broken, his face didn’t feel great, and if the throbbing in his ankle was anything to go by…

“You awake, little puppy?”

Slowly, Dean turned his head, only to look at fucking tiny beta. 

“Who the fuck you calling little, bitch?”

Baring her fangs, the beta smirked at him. “And who are calling bitch, _omega_?”

Ah. 

That certainly explained a lot. Which pretty much meant he was screwed – literally. Still… he’d gone down pretty easy. Maybe they thought he was weak. Could he use that to his advantage?

Dean slumped a little more, before looking at the beta through lowered lashes. “How about letting me out of here, sweetheart?”

The beta didn’t even blink. 

“I mean, I’m just an omega, right…?”

The beta spat on the floor. Either that, or it was at Dean and her aim was pretty fucking bad. 

“You forget, Winchester, we’ve all seen what you can. Because of you, three of our strongest betas may never hunt again.”

Ok, maybe he didn’t remember everything. A sensible man would shut up at this point. A sensible man would look around him and formulate a plan. Dean had never been a sensible man. 

“Can’t have been too good to be taken down by an omega.”

He never saw the claws coming. The momentum forced him back and his head rebounded against the brick wall, and son of bitch that fucking hurt! Panting, he felt something tickle along the corner of his mouth, grimacing as he tasted his own blood. 

“That the best you got, sweetheart?”

Dean was sure he was staring death in the face. Her face shifted, her jaw elongating and her teeth sharp point. But he didn’t look away. Not even as she bared her fangs and leapt-

-only to be wrenched back roughly. 

A pissed off… Dean sniffed delicately and scented Alpha. He couldn’t help wrinkling his nose. This alpha’s scent was almost rancid. While the beta growled at him, the alpha grinned. 

“Feisty little thing, aren’t you?”

Dean didn’t deign to answer, although the beta had a lot to say.

“We should just kill him, Alistair! You saw what he did to them – Azazael may die, and Gordon will never walk again.”

Dean wouldn’t have stopped his self-satisfaction filling the air even if he could. Even when he couldn’t remember what he did, he was fucking kick ass! The beta lunged at him again, breaking the alpha’s grip. She crashed into Dean’s side, and fuck! Maybe those bruised ribs were broken now. She got a good kick in before she was gone again. Dean was face down on the floor, trying not to drown in his own blood, but he heard the thud of a body hitting, something. Wall, table, he couldn’t tell and didn’t care. 

“You disobey me, Rowena?” The Alpha growled deep. “The loss of your friends means little in the scheme of things. A few beta’s for an omega?”

The Alpha’s laugh did not make Dean feel good. 

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had pups. And such a strong feisty omega…” 

Dean bit back his cry of pain as his head was wrenched back. The Alpha stared at him, before bowing closer to lick the blood from his cheek. Despite his bound and weakened state, Dean growled as he attempted to bite the alpha. 

“We’ll get the pups we need, Rowena. Which means we need him around for at least a few heats. So no killing him until then.”

Dean laughed. He couldn’t help it. “You really think my pack, my alpha’s won’t find me?”

The alpha laughed as he let Dean fall. The wet, broken sound as his face hit the floor wasn’t promising. 

“If they can’t find you, they don’t deserve you, Omega.”

The alpha walked away, only turning back at the doorway. “And I don’t think they will, omega. City wolves… they become… human. Lose their edge. My pack, we are survivors. Cast out from other packs, for not being _civilised_ enough. Wolves aren’t meant to live that way, omega. Wolves who roll over for humanity aren’t wolves. They don’t deserve to live. Only the strong live. Only the strong take what they want. But please, hold on to your false hopes. Let’s see how smart your pack really is.”

He stared at Dean with dispassionate eyes. “And don’t try and run little omega. If there are any escape attempted, or any more of my pack is hurt by your doing, I’ll break both your legs and let them heal wrong. It’s not like a breeder needs to be mobile.”

The alpha left, dragging the still growling beta after him. 

Slowly painfully, Dean rolled himself so he wasn’t breathing in his own blood. Fuck. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his alphas, but in the deepest part of him, he was a little scared. These weres were… well, they were fucking nasty. Rowena had an attitude, but that alpha… what did she call him? Alistair? He was in another league altogether. And he didn’t seem like the type to offer empty threats. 

Fuck!

“Sam, Cas, get your furry butts here, pronto!”

~o~

Castiel was hot on Sam’s tail. The two streamed along their border, working as a team: Sam had the better sense of smell, while Castiel had… it wasn’t better sight, exactly, but with his sense of order, it was like he could sense disorder. The leaves somehow askew, a box not in the right place. It had been useful in the wilderness, but now, in the disorder of the urban jungle it had saved them more than once. It was with this thought he noticed the trash scattered in a back alley. 

It just seemed off, somehow.

He yipped quietly, and Sam, who had been ready to sprint away, turned. His eyes glowed yellow, and he snarled. Restraining his own response, Castiel merely yipped again, and jerked his snout towards the trash. 

Sam growled, then shifted, standing naked and angry before Castiel. “It’s _trash_ , Cas! Fucking trash! The whole city is covered with it! We know Dean was here, I’m following his fucking scent, so why have we stopped-“

Cutting him off with a growl, Castiel poked Sam’s ass, pushing him forward even as his nose wrinkled. Sam looked ready to complain again, and Castiel just about rolled his eyes. Single minded idiot! To think that Castiel was just _playing around_ when their omega was missing. Suddenly, Castiel was pissed, at Sam’s lack of faith, and the pack’s inability to keep Dean safe, and Dean’s pigheadedness, and at the fact that Dean, their omega was missing, and Sam couldn’t see what was right in front of him!

With no little annoyance, he bit Sam’s instep.

Ignoring Sam’s offended gasp, Castiel trotted forward, carefully avoiding the newer, and now that they were closer, obviously carefully placed, trash. Glancing back at Sam, he was pleased to note the alpha had _finally_ noticed Castiel was correct in stopping them.

“Fuck. They dragged him out here!” Castiel heard the admiration in his voice, so he ignored the fact that Sam didn’t apologise. 

Squatting. Sam carefully removed the offending articles: pizza boxes, beer cans, soda bottles, rotting filth. Sam picked up each piece. He held each out to Castiel, who took his time scenting. Under the stink of rot, there were three unknown scents: beta. Sharp. Ugly. And there was Dean. Dean’s scent was fear-filled, and angry. And then there was the blood. 

Castiel didn’t even notice he was growling, low and deep. Sam looked around cautiously, before pulling the wolf to him.

“Cas, you can’t do this right now. We have to find Dean. Can you…” In an abrupt mood change, Sam turned and punched the wall. “Fuck! I would have walked straight past this! He was here, our mate was lying in the trash and I couldn’t even…”

Now was not the time. Sam’s little display had given Castiel time to settle himself, and he now bit Sam again, sharply on the arm. Nodding, Sam took a deep breath before shifting. In his wolf form, Sam could make out the ghost scents of the other wolves, the _enemy_ , as well as Dean… but it now was all too mixed with his own. He wouldn’t be able to follow their trail. He’d have to trust Castiel to lead them there. 

_Fucking rookie mistake_ , he thought to himself, as looked disgustedly around. He would have walked straight past, and Dean would be lost for ever. If it wasn’t too late…

Castiel yipped, and Sam lowered his head. Now was not the time for recriminations. Now was not the time to think the worst. 

Now was the time to get their omega back.

~o~

The problem with passing out, was you had no idea how much time had passed. Dean’s inner timer was accurate, scarily so his alpha’s would say, but after… fuck… what had happened? A few more wolves had come in on two feet, and kicked the shit out of him. Dean carefully ran his tongue over his teeth, a relieved sigh pushed out when no teeth were loose. 

That was about the only positive thing. As for the rest, he hurt more than he could ever remember hurting. There was almost certainly a broken rib now, and even more than the breaks and sprains was the ache deep in his bones, as his body tried to shift. But the fucking silver…

They’ve done this before, he realised. 

It shouldn’t have come as such a shock. It’s not like they’d had a pleasant introduction… and while Dean didn’t consider himself _precious_ he was well aware of how important omega’s were to the continuation of were’s. 

Breeder. 

They’d used that word a few times. It was considered rude of course, omega’s were much more than pup incubators, but as their numbers had dwindled… shaking his head to dispel the thoughts, Dean then fought to keep his nausea at bay. Concussion, he thought. Not that it mattered. He couldn’t do anything until his alphas got here. Which they would. 

And then they’d never let him forget what a princess he was, and how he couldn’t rescue his own damn self. 

Still. He’d take that over being here. 

Blinking rapidly, Dean dismissed the tears he hadn’t noticed were leaking. 

_Please hurry_ , he thought to himself as the doors to his prison opened once more.


	2. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas to the rescue. 
> 
> *spoiler* bad people die. (also this got a little more bloody than I intended, so new tags)

Chapter 2: Rescued

They’d both shifted to human form, and were in quiet consultation when Castiel changed his mind. 

Again.

“It’s too easy, Sam. I mean, we could walk right in. Not even the most absurdly confident alpha, or the greenest alpha…,” He shook his head. “Surely they can’t be that stupid? It has to be a set up!”

Sam was inclined to agree. It _was_ too easy. But even knowing that it was probably a trap, well, it didn’t stop him wanting to go in, all teeth and fur and woe betide any who stood in his way! They’d followed the scent of the foreign were’s to _The Pit_ , a seeming nightclub in a less salubrious part of the human city. While they lost the scent of kidnappers, they knew they were in the right place: the sharp increase in the number of weres, and more to the point? Dean.

He was peripherally aware that there was an underlying a stench, a sickness in this pack, but he didn’t care. Dean’s fear scent overwhelmed everything, and it made his insides hurt as he fought for control. He wanted to rescue Dean, _now_ but he knew they had to wait. 

“I mean, there was that one trick in the alley, but other than that, nothing. And here? Only one guard?”

Castiel was still talking, and Sam focused on his surroundings. His mate was right: there was just one lazy guard on the door. Not they needed more, Sam admitted grudgingly. The pack house was surrounded by humans: they were unobservant, and not many were’s would bother coming to such a place. Dean’s prison was a club, the neon sign flashing a welcome, although every time a human went to enter _The Pit_ the guard just apologetically turned them away, flirting a little or staring them down with a cold face, before sending them a couple of doors down, where, Sam noted scathingly, the same pack scent emanated.

While Sam had been stewing, Castiel had changed his mind. Yet again. 

“I don’t think they are expecting us, Sam.”

Snorting inelegantly, Sam turned to face his mate. Who actually looked serious. “C’mon, Cas. It’s like you just said! It’s all been too easy. I mean, they barely covered their trail here!”

Sam gave a dark chuckle, but Castiel’s expression became, if anything, graver. “I know. And I just can’t believe they are really that stupid. And yet,” Castiel paused, gathering his thoughts before he continued. “And I believe Dean is not the first. It’s too slick.”

Shaking his head, Sam grimaced. That didn’t make sense. What possible reason…

“Omega!” Sam breathed the word, but Castiel heard, nodding silently. 

“Fuck! What if they’ve…”

“They won’t rape him, Sam. Not until his heat hits. It doesn’t mean he is ok though.”

Before Sam could launch himself after Dean, a ruckus at _The Pit_ ’s door drew their attention. A small woman slammed out, and was screaming obscenities at a tall man who followed her. Instinctively, Sam and Castiel ducked. He had a certain _feel_ about him, and both men felt their wolf bare his teeth: this was the enemy, this was the alpha. 

“I can’t fucking believe you! Where’s your pride? Where’s your _alpha_ pride? He hurt them, Alistair! He hurt our _pack_ and you are just going to let the bitch get away with it?”

The woman screamed and punched the wall, and while the alpha appeared to do nothing, four, five were’s came out of nowhere, shielding the fight from curious eyes. 

The Alpha’s voice was low, but it carried to the hiding men. “We’ve just been over this. A few injuries are nothing, Rowena. An omega… an omega is worth the price. More! And you were so supportive of this venture…”

“The last few bitches have been pretty little breeders and little else. They swell our numbers, but this… this is unacceptable!”

The alpha’s hand shot out, smashing the beta up against the wall. There were a tense few moment before the beta dropped head, baring her throat to the alpha. For a moment, the alpha’s claws glimmered in the lamplight, before, with a snarl, the let her go. 

“This is still my pack, Rowena. I still make the rules, and if you don’t like the way I do things, you are more than welcome to leave. No one is keeping you here.”

The beta sensibly said nothing, waiting until the alpha turned on his heel and stalked off. Castiel counted seven weres, three on the two feet, four on four, follow the alpha, the doorman amongst them. After a few moments, the beta shook herself off and shifted, leaving nothing but a pile of clothes before she ran straight past them and off into the night.

Castiel blinked. Dean’s scent bloomed on the breeze, and Castiel fought to keep his growl at bay. Dean’s blood. That was Dean’s blood. Yes, he and Sam had… known on some level that Dean was harmed, they had even discussed it, but to have _proof_ that someone had touched Dean, hurt him... 

Caught up in his anger, it took a few moments for Castiel to realise that… but no. Surely he was wrong? Sure they didn’t just leave the pack house _unguarded_? Surely they couldn’t be that stupid, or sure of themselves? Not that it mattered. His mate was in there, injured and alone amongst the enemy, and he wasn’t waiting another moment.

“I don’t think we’ll get a better chance, Sam.”

Sam was way ahead of him. He’d already shifted and was streaming towards to door, which had been left ajar. Castiel cursed, wanting to call out a warning. Instead he held back, watching Sam nose the door open before disappearing inside. 

Castiel was torn with indecision. Castiel was an alpha. And his mate was injured and in danger. In his wolf form he was fast and strong – he could, and would, kill a were, man or wolf, in seconds. In his wolf form he could defend his mate properly. But… sometimes hands were required. Sighing softly, he straightened his back, cursed Sam, and marched confidently to the door.

~o~

Sam was single minded as he followed Dean’s scent. He didn’t even bother hiding himself as he followed the _fear_ and _blood_ and _Dean _.__

__“What? Who the fuck are-“_ _

__Sam shook the blood off his snout as the enemy choked on his own blood._ _

__One down._ _

__~o~_ _

__“He has no fucking class,” Castiel grumbled as he kicked the fourth body out of the way. Castiel understood the anger, the rage, but did he really need to-_ _

__\- a scream was abruptly cut off, and Castiel moved towards to where the sound had started. It wasn’t long before he realised he was running, following the scent trail of one of the were’s from the alley._ _

__They were here. The ones who took Dean. Castiel felt tooth and claw fighting to be free. Running as swiftly as he could, he followed the scent, only to be met with the soft sound of torn flesh, and the last whimpered cries of death._ _

__“Sam!”_ _

__There were two bodies on the floor. Castiel was furious that his kill had been taken, that he couldn’t avenge his mate. Sam had taken both of them._ _

__“They were already injured, Sam. Where is the glory in that?”_ _

__Sam just snarled and wiped the blood from his snout on Castiel’s pant leg._ _

__“Don’t think you’ve heard the last of this.”_ _

__Ignoring him, Sam just went back to Dean’s trail. Castiel paused, staring at the dismembered corpses in front of him._ _

__“You’re lucky Sam got here first,” he whispered. “I would have made you suffer.”_ _

__Screams from down the corridor drew his attention. Sighing, he scouted the room, finally pulling a knife from underneath the bodies’ torso. He hadn’t prepared to fight on two feet, but now that the whole pack knew something was going on he needed something better than weak, human hands to defend his mate._ _

__~o~_ _

__Not there was any need to. Six wolves lay dead or dying. Sam was pacing in front of a door and even without his wolf senses, Castiel would have known this was Dean’s prison._ _

__Sam glared at Castiel, growling when he stopped to dispatch two were’s alive but lost in pain. Castiel was just as eager to get to Dean, but he wasn’t going to be cruel, and prolong their death._ _

__“Plus,” he added pointedly, “if anyone was unaware that a rogue alpha was dispatching the pack, we won’t alert them.”_ _

__Sam huffed and just pushed him towards the door. Not that Castiel needed pushing, he had it open and was tumbling over Sam only to be brought up short._ _

__Dean was lying on the floor, the angry beta from before sitting on him. Dean’s pained breathing was the only sound, until the beta threw back her head and laughed._ _

__“I knew Alistair was a fool. The other omegas have been soft, easy. The typical city wolf that Alistair so despises. But this one,” Dean grunted with pain as her foot connected with his ribs, “he was a fighter. Of course his pack would have warriors.” She looked down at Dean. “And you, little omega, you were so sure they were going to come rescue you.”_ _

__She stood now. Kicking Dean before moving away. Sam immediately bounded forward, putting himself between the two. The beta stood, hands on her hips and sneered._ _

__“I can smell Gordon on you. You killed him.”_ _

__Castiel’s eyes tracked her, uncertain. She’d just given up every advantage, moving away from the one thing that could have protected her. Lips curved in a smile._ _

__“I can hear what you’re thinking, alpha. I know I’m not walking out of here alive. Maybe,” she paused her, looking at Dean who was passed out on the floor. “Maybe I’m just altruistic. There aren’t many of us left. We need the breeders. And victory goes to the strongest and smartest.”_ _

__She stared at Dean, spitting towards him even as Castiel and Sam snarled. She looked up and smiled again._ _

__“We may have lost, but I’m going out on my own terms.”_ _

__There was a flash of silver, but before she could do more than raise her knife, fur flashed and then there was dead beta on the floor, throat ripped out by a bristling Sam._ _

__“Fuck, Sam! You could have pushed her the other way, now her blood’s all over Dean!” Castiel was on his knees, finally – finally! Castiel scowled at the cuffs on his mate, before he grabbed them, ready to give Dean his freedom, only to draw back hissing with pain. He knelt there, hands hovering uselessly above his mate._ _

__“Pick him up, Cas, we’re going.”_ _

__Sam’s voice was still thick with his wolf, and Castiel resisted the urge to yell at his mate. Instead, he pitched his voice low and calm. “I can’t, Sam. Not until we know… we know Dean’s ok. He’s not awake right now, and I don’t know how bad the injuries are.”_ _

__“Then fucking find out what they are, Cas! And why the fuck is Dean still in chains? Break them!”_ _

__Castiel heard the alpha bleed through Sam’s voice. It stirred his own, angry and ready for bloodshed. But Castiel was the calm one. He had to be. While one mate was injured and unconscious, the other mad with rage, that left Castiel to keep his control._ _

__“That’s a wonderful idea, Sam. Funny how I didn’t think of that already.”_ _

__Ok. Not as calm as he thought. Taking yet another steadying breath, he held out his hand, the blisters red and viscous._ _

__“Silver.”_ _

__Sam’s eyes glowed and he strode over to Dean’s supine figure. Castiel watched as Sam grabbed the chains in his bare hands, ripping them apart even as the smell of burnt flesh rent the air._ _

__It was a useless act of bravado. The cuffs still encircled Dean’s wrist, trapping him in his human form, sapping his strength and ability to heal. Instead of yelling at Sam like he wanted, Castiel went to the beta’s body, nudging until he determined the key wasn’t on her. Without another word he went and searched the bodies in the corridor, wrinkling his nose at the smell, until he returned victorious, and with forced calmness unlocked the cuffs, tossing them violently away._ _

__Sam hovered near Dean’s head, while Castiel sat beside them, one hand on Dean’s thigh as he guarded his mates._ _

__“We can’t just sit here. We have to get Dean home.”_ _

__Nodding, Castiel tossed a phone, also rescued from a dead wolf, at Sam. Sam snatched the phone up, dialing a well-known number._ _

__“Benny? We need a clean-up crew. Yeah. Ten, eleven, something like that. Soon. King Street. I know. I fucking _know_ , ok? At _The Pit_. Yeah. Yeah. He’s here. Yes, _alive_. No, I don’t care! Just fucking hurry.”_ _

__He hung up with an angry snap. “Benny’ll be here soon.”_ _

__“Not soon enough. I’m fucking sick of this place.”_ _

__“Dean!”_ _

__Ignoring Castiel’s hissed warning, Sam pulled Dean against him freezing at Dean’s pained cry._ _

__“Fuck! Dean! What are you… what do I? Cas? A bit of help?”_ _

__Dean huffed a laugh. “Sam, chill! I’m ok, just a bit sore. Was expecting you to get here a bit earlier.”_ _

__Dean nuzzled against his Sam’s chest, while Castiel gently covered him from behind. He’d had plans. To tease, to laugh it off, but now that they were here, Dean was in fucking pain, and all he wanted to do was snuggle with alphas._ _

__Which was exactly what he was going to do._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, there is a part 3, but there is going to be a little wait as it is the comfort part, and apparently I am too stressed to write decent comfort right now. But I do keep reminding myself that these are all flash fics.


	3. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is safe and sound

Sam couldn’t remember how he got Dean back to their grounds. Vague images of Benny and Bobby snarling at him for his carelessness becoming silent as they saw Dean, only to berate him for not killing more of them. While a part of Sam wanted to cuff them, remind them just who was alpha, the bigger part of him knew his only job was to get Dean to safety. He could trust his pack to do their job, leaving him to care for his mate. He had gently carried Dean to the awaiting van. Sliding in and not once letting go of his omega. Cas had been there, in wolf form, immediately sprawling over the two of them, scent marking them as much as he could. And Sam couldn’t blame him: Dean smelt like blood and fear and _other_.

The trip to home… it had taken forever and no time at all. But once Dean was laid on the bed, all of Sam’s fear and anger had come bubbling the surface. 

“Why isn’t he changing? He’ll heal quicker in his wolf form. _Garth_!”

The healer had already been at Dean’s side, poking and prodding. It was Dean’s soft, pained moan that forced the roar from Sam. Before Garth could do much more than flinch from his alpha’s anger, Castiel had Sam pinned against the wall, teeth at his throat and a warning growl vibrating through the both of them. And yeah, Sam knew what that meant: behave _or else_.

Sam wanted to be sorry. But he wasn’t. His mate was lying there in pain and the healer was _hurting_ him.

It was only when Garth whined and bared his throat that Sam realised he was shouting again. Running a hand through his hair he glanced apologetically at Cas, who was attempting to push him out the door. 

“Cas! Stop it!”

A growl, and a nip to his calf, was all the response he got.

“I’m sorry ok.” Cas wasn’t impressed with that answer, and taking a deep breath, Sam drew himself up. Turning to Garth, he bowed his head. “Garth, my apologies. I know you are skilled, and you are doing your best but…” 

Sam trailed off, but Garth had already forgiven him. “I understand, Alpha. It’s hard for all the pack to see Dean like this but… but, Sam? Dean’s gonna be hurting for a while. He’s not gonna heal fast for a couple of weeks, not werewolf fast. Too much silver.”

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Sam stared at Dean. His groans of pain were becoming louder, even though Garth wasn’t touching him. 

“Why is he hurting more?” His voice was empty, the effort of not letting anger bleed through not allowing anything else. 

“He… he’s transforming.” Garth’s mouth worked a bit before he finally stammered out, “Sam, I really think you should leave.“

Garth shut his eyes and ducked his head, obviously expecting a blow. Sam, though, had himself under control. 

“I’m not leaving.”

“Sam, it’s not going to be pretty. It’s… it’s going to take hours.” Garth was obviously debating whether to say more. He threw a pleading glance at Castiel, who tossed his head and jumped up on the bed snuggling in next to Dean, his eyes _daring_ Garth to comment. Sighing, Garth moved his medicines to the side.

“I’ve left a pain reliever on the desk, as well as some tinctures… honestly, if you can just get him to drink anything it’ll be good, and of course I’ll get some soup on in the kitchen. Warm food might help, but nothing too heavy. Just a broth. You can add the tincture to that, and-“

Sam gently grabbed Garth’s shoulder, and walked him to the door. 

“Thank you for your services, Healer,” Sam said formally. Garth waved one hand dismissively. 

“-and of course it won’t taste as bad in soup. Not that it tastes terrible, but Dean can be a fusspot, and-“

“And _thank you_ , Garth.”

Sam carefully pushed Garth past the doorway and shut the door. Even then…

“-just call me if you need anything!”

Sam filled his lunge before turning back to the bed. Dean’s skin now seemed tawnier, much more like his wolf pelt than his human skin. His face had elongated slightly, but still, there was obviously a way to go. Under normal circumstances, the change was almost instantaneous. Between one breath and the next Sam could walk between his furred and human self. Not to say it was _easy_ exactly. It did take a toll on the body, which was the only reason he hadn’t shifted now.

Castiel’s head was firmly, and stubbornly, over Dean’s shoulder. There was no way he was shifting to his human form, and while Dean’s form was so precarious, well, one of them had to stay human. It just wasn’t fair that it had to be Sam. The black wolf cocked an eyebrow like he could hear Sam’s thoughts. And ok, so _Sam_ hadn’t given Cas a choice when it came to the rescue. 

But it still wasn’t fair. 

Instead of dwelling on the wrongness, Sam shuffled around the room, collecting blankets, and pillows, and all the things Dean eschewed unless he was in heat: it wasn’t that Dean didn’t like nesting, he obviously adored it, but he was embarrassed by his love of soft silks and cottons, and little fripperies. Which was why it was carefully placed all throughout the den, with not enough in one spot for Dean to complain.

But now was the time to collect it all. Cas growled approvingly as the piles grew higher, even flipping his tail in the direction of the pillow stashes. Although it went against every grain he had, Sam left the room, returning with even more pillows and sheets, these ones scented by all their pack members. Sam couldn’t think of a better way to make Dean feel safe and protected. 

By the time he’d settled the last pillow on the bed, Dean was completely shifted. His eyes were screwed up with pain, and his mouth was open in a quiet, stressed pant. Sam wanted nothing more than to snuggle up beside him, wrap him in his arms until he was all better. And that was exactly what he was going to do- before Cas growled and flicked his tail at the medicines on the table. 

“He needs cuddles more than medicine now, Cas!”

Cas’s look didn’t waver. Sam quickly accepted it was going to be quicker to get the fucking stuff than outmanoeuvre Cas. Not a single wolf in the pack could decide who was the most stubborn, Sam or Cas. Quietly they all agreed the most stubborn wolf was Dean, but the alphas… they were a very close second. Grumbling, he read all the instructions, and prepared Dean’s medicine. It fucking stank. How were they going to get him to drink that?

Carrying it back to the bed, Sam made a split second decision: Dean’s mouth was still open in his silent pant, and Sam quickly tipped the revolting stuff down Dean’s throat, grabbing his muzzle, gently stroking his throat, until he swallowed. Cas hummed approvingly, but when Sam let go he was wary, in case Dean should bite. But all the omega did was whine piteously, shoving his nose beneath Castiel’s to get away from any future torture Sam decided to inflict on him. Despite the stress and anger and fear thrumming through his body, Sam couldn’t help smiling: Dean was so fucking _cute_.

Crawling into the bed, Sam wrapped his arms around his mates, willing Dean to stop shivering, willing the silver to leave him, willing Dean to open his eyes and snap at him for being a sap. 

Of course none of that happened, and Sam just cuddled his mates closer. 

~o~

Sam must have dozed off. It wasn’t his intention, but that was definitely Cas’s growl and he didn’t remember hearing it start. His heart jolted, and his head jerked up, ready to face the attack. But… that didn’t make sense. They were home, they were in their bed, the safest place, and if Cas was growling, then something was wrong.

“Ah, c’mon, Cas! You know I need to check on him!”

Cas’s growl became a snarl.

“Sam! Tell Cas you are _both_ gonna get off the bed.”

Off? Why the fuck would Cas be getting off the bed? Come to think of it, why would Sam?

“Out.”

“Sam-“

“I think I know why my omega needs, Garth, and that is his alpha’s, not whatever witch doctoring you have planned!”

With a soft growl, Garth retreated, closing the door with an annoyed thud. Sam settled back against his mates. Sure. Garth was the healer, but Sam _knew_ what Dean needed, and that wasn’t to be poked and prodded by a-

“Sam Winchester! You get yourself and that black wolf out of that bed right now.”

Sam jumped, jerking Dean who growled softly. Quickly he ran a hand down his mate’s haunches, before turning his glare on Ellen. 

Who looked incredibly unimpressed. 

“You didn’t hear me, boy?”

Sam attempted to puff up. “Now look here, Ellen-“

“Garth has a job to do, _Alpha_. Which involves taking care of your _mate_. Unless you’ve somehow gained a medical degree since I last saw you…?”

Sam looked to Cas for support, but he was hiding his head beneath the blankets. 

“Ellen-“

“The two of you, out. Now. Garth’ll be done in a moment, then you can snuggle all you need.”

“Fine!” Sam knew he sounded like a petulant puppy as he huffed out of bed. But he wanted to stay with Dean! Eyes stern he looked down at Ellen from his full height. “We will give Garth access to Dean. But Cas and I’ll wait right-“

“Outside that door. In fact,” Ellen’s eyes took on a steely glint, as she took in his state. “In fact you’ll be having a shower. There’s still blood on you, Sam.” She sniffed deeply before snarling. “Enemy blood! What were you thinking taking that _stench_ anywhere near Dean? And as for you-“ Cas had slunk off the bed and was hiding under an overhanging sheet. “You can change and go get the soup from the kitchen. And then you can _both_ shift and sleep with Dean.” Ellen’s eyes softened. “Bobby and Benny are back, with the crew. They can guard the house, and keep you all safe. Take care of yourselves and _then_ you can take care of Dean.”

Cas, the traitor, slunk out of the room, licking Ellen’s hand on his way past. Sam… Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew when he was beat. He couldn’t stop himself muttering as he strode past Garth, “I can’t believe you went to _Ellen_.” Garth just looked back at him, cherubic and innocent. 

Pausing at the door, Sam wondered if he could just wait outside…

“I’m pretty sure I told you to go shower, Sam.”

And Sam _wanted_ to get his back up, because, hello! A beta telling him what to do. But… for Dean… for Dean he would bite his tongue. 

Plus he knew Ellen could kick his ass.

~o~

Warm. 

Dean’s first feelings on rousing were of warmth. 

But… but surely this wasn’t the first time he’d woken? He had… vague memories. Of pain. Of blood. Of torture. Then… then what? Sam and Cas? Surely they had come? If he was warm… that meant he was safe. 

Holding his breath, Dean waited, waited to see if this was some trick, something else to break him. 

But as the minutes passed, and nothing changed, he let his breath go. He was still warm and safe. He lay quietly, enjoying the feeling of simply _being_ until other sensations filtered through, the most prominent being the rhythmic puffs of wind against his head. Which fucking tickled. Annoyed, he twitched his ears, flicking something, which in turn grumbled _its_ annoyance at him.

Cas, he realised. 

Slowly opening one eye (and why the fuck didn’t he do that before?), he found his snout tucked firmly underneath Cas’s chin. 

Fuck! He was a wolf again. He jerked away from Cas, ready to bolt, but fell back down, due in part to the agonising pain in his ribs, and the way someone behind him (Sam, his brain helpfully filled in) dropped their huge and heavy head over his haunches. Cas, in turn, bit his ear and brought up one paw, pushing him more firmly into his chest. 

Fine. Dean wasn’t going anywhere. 

He lay there again, waiting until his heart stilled, his breathing slowed, and limbs started feeling heavy and languid. He was warm, he was safe, and he was surrounded by the two people he loved most in the world. Not only them – even with his nose buried in Castiel’s fur he could smell the heady scent of _pack_. 

As his mates breaths dropped into the regular pattern of sleep, he let his mind drift over… well, he was assuming it was yesterday, but really, who the fuck knew? All he could say was he was fucking glad to be out! And alive. His ribs hurt like hell, and his paws ached a little. In the scuffle, Cas had come to rest on his paws. The larger wolf, even in sleep, was obviously unwilling to move. It wasn’t like Dean had to check out his… well, wrists, he guessed. He’d never thought about it what to call things in his wolf form. Did wolves have wrists?

Slowly, carefully, Dean wriggled around until he was almost free of Sam’s head. That should give him enough room to get his paws free without disturbing Cas. Unfortunately, Sam had other ideas. Snarling, he nipped at Dean’s scruff, urging him forward until there was absolutely no space between Dean and Cas. Satisfied that Dean couldn’t move forward, Sam then stretched out along Dean’s back – and the bastard was much bigger than Dean – just as tight against his back as Cas was against his front. Nestling his head on top of Dean’s, it wasn’t long before Sam’s snores reverberated through Dean. 

Whining slightly, Dean bowed to the inevitable, before wagging his tail. He was happy, he was safe, and he could check his wrists (or ankles, whatever the fuck they were) out later. 

\--

It was five days before Dean was strong enough to shift to his human form. Sam and Cas immediately shifted, both having a lot to say about Dean’s inability to make good choices. Dean listened as long as he could – but there was only so much he could bear! – before he shifted back onto four feet. Disdainfully he sat, before very clearly licking his balls. Glancing up, he took note of his alphas, hands on their hips, glaring daggers. Idly he wondered if he could make it out the door before they shifted. 

Before he’d even had time to consider it properly, Sam had him by the scruff and Cas had him by the tail - _the tail_!

As his mates dragged him back into the den, he realised it was going to be a while before he went anywhere alone. And for now, he was ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, sorry, I suck at comfort. But, well, this is supposed to be a flash fic, and I had fun writing the wolf snuggles. one day I will write that wolf verse fic. 
> 
> and no sex! At least, not in this story. But I can tell you, although this was my first wincestiel, it will not be my last :D


End file.
